


alone

by Morgan_0312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, i really dont know why, i wrote this at like four in the morning, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the life of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (sobs) xoxo

To live alone,  
It's what we do,  
Pick up the phone,  
To phone who?

You fall in love,  
It breaks your heart,  
To fly like a dove,  
Or go back to the start.

They expect you to kill,  
To break your soul,  
A void you can never fill,  
As dark as coal.

Throughout the ages,  
Times good and bad,  
They were locked in cages,  
For that you're glad.

Anger, hatred,  
The need to learn,  
Never sated,  
You will always yearn.

Friends, family,  
They all move on,  
Alone for eternity,  
All of them gone.

Find a knew saviour,  
They don't need you,  
A metallic flavour,  
Their burdens on you.

Damn them all,  
They don't care,  
Take the fall,  
It's only fair.

Dripping red,  
Onto the floor,  
To far is the bed,  
You can't take it anymore.

Just before you close your eyes,  
You hope with all your heart,  
That you can say your last goodbyes,  
That nothing will ever keep you apart.

Yet no one is here,  
It's quiet now,  
That secret fear,  
Just starting now.

You look back,  
On all your life,  
It's turning black,  
It's full of strife.

You can feel it,   
Death  
Getting closer  
With your last breath

To die alone,  
It's what we do,  
A broken home,  
And no one knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it it kinda just came to me while I was having one of those insomnia night where I cannot get to sleep at all. Sorry if you don't.   
> Comment if you like want me to carry on with it. Don't know how but I will probably fond a way.   
> Xoxo


End file.
